Disrupting
by Dylan Shelby
Summary: Heather, Lizzie's cousin has come for a visit. As for her promise to Gordo she has to keep it, but will Heather keep her deal of the bargain up?


Title: Disrupting  
Author: Dylan Shelby  
Disclaimer: I don't own them.  
Summary: Lizzie's cousin Heather comes over for a couple of weeks much to   
Lizzie's dismay. Heather isn't bad until she gets her sights on Gordo and   
then it is an all out war.  
Author's Notes: I realize I said I was going to be writing Miranda's   
wedding, but I saw that Halloween episode and this thought struck me.   
You don't have to have read any story I've written previously, but if you   
want to feel free, I love feedback. Also I now have my own website. Please   
visit at www.commstat.com/legends.htm or you can click on my name and it is   
there.  
Dedication: To Mr. Personality, if you want a genuine great story I suggest   
the Memory of Left Behind. It is really good and very well written. Love   
you Mr. Personality! :) Personality is also a great writing partner!  
  
Disrupting  
By: Dylan Shelby  
  
2272 Meadow Lark Dr.  
Austin, TX  
July 1, 2016  
  
Evie, a vivacious two year old, was watching her favorite show, Sesame   
Street, while her daddy paced in and out of the living room disrupting her   
watching! She wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but it had to be   
something. She heard him mutter things under his breath like, "I hope   
she's okay", "I wonder how long she'll be", "Hurry up and get here" and so   
on. Evie knew that the outside was different than it normally was, but she   
was safe, her daddy was there and he would protect her so she happily   
turned back to the big yellow bird and laughed at his friend.  
  
The storm outside was horrendous. There was no sun anywhere the dark gray   
clouds hung right on top of the house as heavy rain burst all around them.   
Every few minutes the sky would lighten up as lightening streaked across   
the sky and touched the ground then the thunder would boom from above   
shaking everything. Gordo was scared. Lizzie had gone into work three   
hours ago and was only suppose to be gone an hour. She had seen the clouds   
as he walked her out to her car; "I'll only be gone two hours, I promise."   
She gave him a kiss and then got in and pulled away. Now she had been gone   
two hours longer than she had promised and he was really worried. He had   
tried her work number but no answer it was the same thing with her cell.   
He was very worried because although Lizzie liked storms she only liked   
them when she was safe at home. The only time he had seen Lizzie really   
freak out was when she had to drive through a storm such as this one.  
  
So Gordo paced back and forth from the front doors to the formal living   
room to the kitchen to the den to check on Evie and then back. There were   
tracks as he took the same path with each and every step. He heard a door   
slam from the outside and rushed to the front door to see if it was Lizzie,   
but the rain had picked up and the garage was on the other side. Soon he   
heard rustling and went opposite of his path to the garage door and as soon   
as he laid a hand on the knob it it was jerked from him by his wife who was   
soaked to the bone, but she was there none the less. With no explanation   
he took her into a huge hug and wouldn't let go. She hugged him back, "Are   
you okay?" she asked. He stepped back, but still held her, "Me? Are you   
alright?" he asked nervously. She gave him a sigh, "lets go in" she said   
and he shut the door behind her. She walked into the den to see how Evie   
was. "Mama!" she cried and toddled over to her, Lizzie bent down and with   
an exaggerated groan lifter her up. "Your getting heavy Evie." She said.   
Evie giggled and then looked over at her daddy. "Dada walk 'n' walk" Evie   
told her mommy. "Your daddy was walking?" Lizzie asked her looking at   
Gordo with a concerned look. "Uh huh! Big Bird!" Evie yelled as she spotted   
him on TV. Lizzie put her down walked into the kitchen.  
  
Gordo followed her in, "So you were pacing?" she asked. He gave her a   
sheepish look, "I was worried, the only time you have ever had a real   
breakdown was that time in Ft. Worth when you were driving through that   
storm after the tornado, and with you being pregnant, I was worried." She   
gave him a smile; "I'm fine, if you fix me some hot chocolate I will tell   
you a wonderful tale." He nodded and she took off her jacket and placed on   
the back of a chair and then put her purse up and came back and sat down.   
He came over with the hot chocolate and placed it before her, "spill" he   
told her.  
  
"Okay, I was getting ready to leave when my cell phone rang, it was my   
cousin Heather. You remember her right?" He nodded his head in   
confirmation and she kept going, "Anyway she is having a conference here   
and was wondering if she could stay with us, and seeing as how Fourth of   
July will be here in three days she wanted to spend the holiday with us,   
again no problem. So we hung up and she was going to call me tomorrow and   
tell me her flight plans. Well I hung up with her and was about to call   
and tell you when the entire building had a black out. It scared me half   
to death. So I picked up the phone to call you, but service was out. No   
one else was up there, so I locked the office and of course the elevators   
weren't working. So I had climb down twenty flights of stairs and when   
you're pregnant that isn't easy. So I get to the parking garage only to   
see a line a mile wide because apparently there was some huge meeting for   
one of the agencies. So I sat in line for about thirty minutes. Nothing   
big, but by that time the storm was beating the tar out of my car and I   
could barely see where I was driving and ended up going about five miles   
an hour as was everyone else. About ten minutes from here I had to go to   
the bathroom because junior here was pressing my bladder. Let me tell you   
the clerk in the store has had enough comic relief to last him a life time   
as I struggled against the wind to get in and then with all the strength   
left book it to the restroom. After that I came home." Gordo was about   
to say something when she pulled something from her pants pocket, "And as   
I was getting out this fell out of my purse and landed in a huge puddle."   
Gordo laughed, "At least you are all right." "Yes, so you remember   
Heather?" she asked. "How could I forget?" he asked. "True." She said.  
  
*****Flashback*******  
  
Lizzie knew her promise. Even though Kate hadn't kept hers she still owed   
Gordo a date with her cousin Heather. The only problem was that Heather   
was due at their house any minute now and she really didn't want her to be   
there. Heather was a lure, something to get Gordo to help her, not to   
actually come to fruition. It wasn't that she didn't like her cousin or   
like Gordo in that way, it was just that Heather had a way of making Lizzie   
feel very jealous. She heard a knock on the door, "I've got to go Miranda,   
Heather is here." She sighed, "Good luck Lizzie." Miranda said and they   
both hung up.  
  
  
Heather was the exact opposite of Lizzie. She was tall, almost as tall as   
Sam was. She had big green eyes and beautiful auburn hair. She looked   
like she came from her native country and she had a poise about her that   
made her seem regal. A fact that Lizzie despised and often cursed under   
her breath. Her parents as well as Matt were downstairs talking to her   
asking about her parents and so on. Lizzie walked slowly down the stairs   
and to the kitchen.  
  
"Lizzie there you are." Jo said. "Hi Lizzie." Heather said. "Hey Heather,   
how are you?" Lizzie asked. She was using her sweet tone and trying with   
all her might to sound sincere. Really Heather's only fault was that she   
was perfect and Lizzie herself was not, Gordo called it jealousy, but   
Lizzie usually ignored him. Still Heather was her cousin and she would try   
to be nice. "I'm doing great, how are you?" she asked, ever the polite   
one. "Great, in fact I was wondering if you would like to go to the   
Digital Bean with me later." "Lizzie that is a great idea." Jo said, proud   
that her daughter was making an effort. "That would be great Lizzie. If   
you don't mind can I put my stuff up? I would like to change before I   
leave." "No problem, I'll show you where the guest room is at." Lizzie   
said.  
  
Heather got her green matching luggage and picked it up carrying it to a   
room opposite of Lizzie's. "Thanks Lizzie. Hey is any one else going to   
be there?" Heather asked. "Yeah, um, Miranda and...Gordo should be there."   
Lizzie told her not really wanting to. "Gordo?" Heather asked. Lizzie   
nodded her head, "Great." Heather said. "Yeah, so we'll be leaving at   
five." She told her and then left Heather to get ready.  
  
At five o'clock Heather stepped out of her room and walked downstairs.   
Lizzie had worn one of her cutest outfits so that she didn't feel like a   
dork next to Heather. It was all in vain though because when Heather came   
downstairs all eyes were on her as they would be where ever they went. She   
was dressed in a beautiful hunter green blouse and a tight skirt that   
matched which complimented her hair perfectly. Lizzie wanted to throw a   
fit right there in front of everyone, but kept it in check. "Well let's   
go." Lizzie said. "Have a good time girls, be back by seven for dinner."   
Jo called after them and then went to help Matt with his homework.  
  
At the Digital Bean all eyes were on Heather including Gordo's. However he   
wasn't the first to approach, no that honor would go to Ethan Craft. With   
all of her might Lizzie didn't scream as her crush hit on her cousin. The   
girls ordered a couple of drinks and then went and sat at the table with   
Miranda and Gordo. "Hi Heather." Gordo said, he patted himself on the back   
with as a job well done. It was obvious to Miranda and Lizzie that Gordo   
was taken by Heather and what was even worse to Lizzie was that Heather was   
responding. "Hi Gordo, how are you doing?" she asked. He visibly   
swallowed, "I'm doing great and you?" "I'm doing fine, I love the weather   
here it is so different from London." "London?" Miranda asked. "Yes, I   
got to go over there for a few weeks and next semester I will be an   
exchange student." She informed the group. Another thing insert was made   
to the growing list Lizzie had about how much she disliked her cousin. It   
was a few seconds later that Ethan approached the table with Kate.  
  
"Heather I would like you to meet Kate Sanders and this is her boyfriend   
Ethan." Lizzie said. "Hello Lizzie, who is this?" Kate asked. She saw   
Ethan talking to her and wasn't too happy, "This is my cousin Heather   
from New York." Lizzie told her; finally it was good to have Heather   
there. "Humph! Finally traded up from your geeks to someone who is   
slightly better I see." "Kate why don't you go sit down before your   
green envy clashes with your outfit." Miranda said. Kate glared at her and   
then stalked off with Ethan behind her. "Sorry you had to go through   
with that." Lizzie said. "It's okay, I just find it weird the last time   
I had to deal with someone like that I was in the fifth grade." Gordo   
laughed, "Well at least you don't have to deal with Ethan." "He's an   
idiot." Heather said back. Miranda and Lizzie looked at one another.   
True Ethan was an idiot, but still... "Of course that doesn't matter to   
Miranda and Lizzie, they both like him...a lot." Gordo rambled on.   
"I guess I can see where he is cute, but stupidity has never been a   
turn on for me." Heather said.  
  
It was then that Gordo and Heather went on about the merits of being   
intelligent as Miranda and Lizzie listened and got madder by the minute.   
Luckily for Lizzie it was almost seven which meant they had to get back,   
"Well we have to leave." Lizzie said and got out of the chair. "So would   
you like me to walk you home?" Gordo asked. "Yes" and "No" were said   
together from Lizzie and Heather. Lizzie was about to glare again,   
but Heather opened her mouth, "That would be great thank you Gordo."   
Lizzie and Miranda hung back to walk behind the lovebirds; "Can you   
believe this?" Lizzie asked. "Well let's just remember the Brooke fiasco,   
we have to tread carefully." Miranda reminded them. "Oh yeah, it took me   
five showers to get all that sauce and pasta out of my hair let alone my   
clothes." Lizzie shuttered. The two friends looked at one another and   
laughed. The couple in front of them didn't even notice.  
  
It was only later that Lizzie really started to...dislike her cousin.   
As she was getting ready for bed Heather came in, "Hey Lizzie." She said   
sitting on the bed. "Hey Heather." Lizzie said back while she brushed her   
hair. "Lizzie I was wondering if tomorrow it would be all right if I went   
to the movies with Gordo instead of going with you and Miranda to the   
mall." That surprised Lizzie. She didn't think that Gordo would have   
the guts to ask Heather so quickly, but then again they did hit it off.   
She looked at Heather and noticed that she had hope in her eyes and   
although Lizzie couldn't really understand her jealousy she wasn't going   
to kill anyone's happiness. "Sure that's fine. Just be sure to tell my   
mom." She said. Heather got off the bed and hugged Lizzie, "Thank-you   
so much. Well good-night." She exclaimed and then left shutting the door   
behind her.  
  
Saturday morning Lizzie woke up at eight and went downstairs to eat   
breakfast. Luckily for her only her mother was up. "Morning honey.   
Would you like some breakfast?" she asked as she puttered around in the   
kitchen. "Yes, thanks Mom. Um... Mom, have you ever been jealous of   
another woman?" Lizzie asked. "Well I wish I had Shania Twain's   
stomach." She said as she poured her daughter cereal. "No, I mean of   
someone who liked Dad." She clarified. "Well there was this one time.   
Your dad and I had just started dating and this girl had a crush on him   
and she was really pretty, and I couldn't stand her. However she was   
really good friends with your dad's family. Your dad told me not to be   
jealous, but I still was. Anyway one night at a party we got to talking   
with this girl and soon we became really good friends. Turned out she   
didn't really have a crush on your dad she was just trying to make Uncle   
Anthony jealous." Jo laughed whenever she thought back to that time.   
Lizzie really wasn't sure what she thought about the story if it really   
helped her with her problem.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Jo asked. "Oh no reason, I was just wondering." Lizzie   
replied and started to eat her cereal. "This wouldn't happen to be about   
how Heather is going out with Gordo is it?" Jo looked directly at Lizzie   
and Lizzie looked down at her bowl. "Honey, listen, Gordo is your best   
friend. That isn't going to change. Girls are going to come into his life   
and boys are going to come into yours, but you two will always be friends.   
I know that you feel like someone else could take your place, but it is not   
going to happen. Just wait and see." Lizzie looked up at her mom and then   
stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom. I needed that." She said still   
wrapped in her mom's arms. "No problem sweetie. Do you and Miranda   
still need a ride to the mall?" she asked. "Yeah, we want to leave at   
eleven and then eat at the mall." She told her. "All right. Well   
finish eating and when your ready come and get me."  
  
Lizzie got dressed in pants and a nice shirt and was about to finish   
curling her hair when she saw Heather leave her room. "Morning Heather."   
She said from the bathroom. "Morning Lizzie." Heather said and kept   
walking. Heather, Lizzie noticed, was dressed in dark blue jeans with a   
black sweater with pearl buttons and black boots. She looked beautiful.   
Lizzie looked at her own appearance and sighed. She finished curling her   
hair and went back to her closet and found something a little trendier.  
  
Miranda arrived at 10:45 looking cool as usual and went upstairs to where   
Lizzie was. She knocked on her door and heard a "Come in" and did so.   
"Hey Lizzie, are you ready?" She asked. "Yeah, just give me a moment to   
finish curling my hair." She said from the bathroom. "I saw Heather, she   
looks beautiful." Miranda commented. "I know." Lizzie replied. She   
brushed her hair one last time and then walked out of the bathroom.   
"So do you know what movie they are going to?" Miranda asked. "I'm not   
sure, it depends on 'what their in the mood for' as Gordo put it." Lizzie   
answered. "Right. Well let's go do some shopping and get your mind off   
of it."   
  
Before they could leave though Gordo knocked on the door. "Hello Gordo."   
Jo said. "Hello Mrs. McGuire is Heather ready?" "I'm coming." Heather   
called from upstairs. Gordo watched as Heather came down the stairs and   
stood in awe. She looked beautiful. It was about time he got to moon   
over someone. After all Lizzie had Ethan, why can't he have Heather?   
Heather came down and stood next to Gordo and then turned to Jo. "By Aunt   
Jo. We'll see you later." "Alright you kids have fun and dinner is at   
six." She told them then turned to Lizzie and Miranda, "Are you ready to   
go?" she asked. "Yeah lets go." Miranda said and Lizzie followed them out.  
  
Once they got to the mall and started looking Lizzie's mood perked up and   
she and Miranda had a lot of fun. They were leaving Claire's when they ran   
into Gordo, alone. "Gordo what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.   
Miranda stood beside her. "Well it seems I'm a nerd." Gordo answered.   
"Huh?" Miranda asked. "Okay well Heather likes nerds." "So?" Lizzie   
asked. "Well she left me for an even bigger nerd, Larry Tudgeman." Gordo   
answered and hung his head in shame.  
  
It took everything they had not to laugh at him, but this was a serious   
matter. "Well we were about to get something to eat do you want to come   
with us?" Lizzie asked. "That would be great." He answered. In all   
actuality he had went in search of them when he got there. They got   
their ice cream and found a table. "Spill" Lizzie commanded. "Okay so   
we went and saw Behind Enemy Lines because apparently she has a thing for   
Owen Wilson. Well who should show up but Larry. Anyway he was by   
himself and we were there thirty minutes before the movie started so we   
all got to talking. Well by the time the movie started Larry was sitting   
next to Heather and I was the third wheel. Then the movie started and   
it went downhill from there. So once it ended Heather asked me if it was   
all right if she and Larry got something to eat. I said that was fine   
and then went in search of you guys."   
  
Miranda and Lizzie looked at one another and then back to Gordo and   
couldn't hold it in and started laughing. Gordo snapped his head up and   
glared at them. He couldn't believe they were laughing at him. Lizzie   
calmed for a minute; "We're sorry Gordo its just weird that Heather would   
choose Larry over you." She started laughing again and this time since he   
was with both of best friends Gordo laughed with them.  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
It was evening time and the storm had calmed down and Evie was now in bed.   
Lizzie and Gordo were downstairs watching a movie and curled up on the   
sofa. They had been cleaning the house before Heather got their tomorrow.   
"So is Heather seeing anybody?" Gordo asked. "Not that I'm aware of, but   
you never know. We're not really that close." She answered. "Why is that?"   
he asked.   
"Jealousy I guess."   
"Jealous of what?"   
"I don't know..."  
"Lizzie, are you actually jealous of Heather?" Gordo asked. He couldn't   
believe it. "Well I guess, sort of, yeah. She was just so pretty and   
everyone loved her including you and well I guess I was jealous." She   
answered. "You know you have nothing to be jealous of now don't you?" he   
asked. "Yes I do..." she was about to say more when the baby kicked. "Oh   
my gosh, here." She said placing his hand on her stomach, as the baby   
kicked away letting mother and father know that it was still present.   
"So have you thought of any names?" Gordo asked.  
"Well for a girl I like the names Madison Shelby and if it is a boy Colin   
Gabriel." She told him, "and you?"  
"Well if it is a girl I like the names Emma Katherine. If it is a boy I   
like Kyle David." They looked at one another. "Well I guess we'll just   
have to see won't we. Thank goodness we have five months to decide."   
Lizzie said. "Yes. I love you." He whispered. "I love you too." She   
whispered back and gave him a kissing. She was no longer jealous of   
Heather.  
  
The End  
  
Author's Notes: Okay I know this one wasn't really up to par, but I was   
five pages into it when I lost interest so I hurried and finished what I   
could. I think one day I will come back and rewrite, but until then this   
will be okay. Oh and just so you know I have been working on my website   
and I always update it first with my stories so if you want to check it out   
go to www.commstat.com/legends.htm Please go visit there is a lot of   
different things there. Thanx, Dylan 


End file.
